Katya
by bant
Summary: Piotr feels like a loser, he cant speak properly and is always put against his will by Magneto. Kitty has always been there, has he ruined it? One shot song fic. Pg13 for angst Should read my ROMY fic first, kiotr


Hey this is kind of like my ROMY fic but with Piotr and Kitty. Its set when Piotr is still with Magneto and cant get together with Kitty. If you haven't read my ROMY fic you wont understand some of the references. The song is by Crossfade, cold and I own nothing except cheese strings! MUAHAHAHAHAHA, Damnit, I ate them all.

Looking back at me I see  
that I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you

Piotr looked over the battlefield at the damage he and his companions had done to the mansion. He never really wanted to but what choice did he have. He walked gracefully for someone of his size, when he came face to face with Remy.

"Don't do it mon ami"

Piotr picked him up and tossed him aside, inside he felt his guilt build up, remembering the orders 'kill anyone in your way' he felt a tear at his heart but he had to. Remy had left them. He heard a quite voice behind him,

"You are always welcome here"

Piotr slowed but quickly composed himself and walked away. He was literally following the charred yellow grass road to john; he heard a scream then a huge part of the house collapse. He ran towards the source. When he arrived there it was pure chaos, in the middle of it all was Pyro who was laughing like a maniac. Sometimes Piotr was confused by this, but he was quiet about it, about everything. Just then he saw a small had sticking out from a large chunk of burning plaster.

"Katya"

He ran over and lifted the piece of rubble like it was nothing and pulled the unconscious girl into his arms. I'm always wrapped up in

Things I cannot win  
you are the antidote that gets me by  
something strong  
like a drug that gets me high

FLASHBACK 

"_Class please welcome our new student, potier…"_

"_Piotr" _

"_Yes well choose a seat" He sat next to a pretty brunette girl. She leaned over and whispered,_

"_Aren't you one of Magnetos team?"_

"_Yes" He replied blushing_

"_Well in school its kind of a no fighting truce while theirs the mutant exposure now so, do you want me to give you the grand tour later?"_

"_Da, I would like that, what name do you have?" She giggled a bit at his broken English_

"_My name is Kitty, and you would say 'what is your name?'"_

"_Piotr" Kitty was holding in snorts of laughter at this and doing a particularly bad job. "No I told you how to ask a question"_

"_Oh" Piotr replied blushing again with confusion._

"_Now mister Rasputern-"_

"_Rasputin"_

"_Yes while don't give a bad impression on you first day, pay attention"_

"_Da professor"_

"_Sorry" Kitty whispered._

"_Meet me at lunch outside the cafeteria"_

"_Da, thank you Katya" Kitty blushed at the nickname._

END FLASHBACK

Piotr clutched the helpless girl tighter and looked frantically for a teacher.

"Piotr?" He heard the fragile girl whisper.

"Da"

"You really have come to save me" Kitty said with a satisfied smile and sunk back into his arms. He thought of his pledge to Magneto and regretted it. He had never come to save her; he had come to kill her. He put her down by a tree away from battle as he walked he heard her weak voice

"Don't leave me"

"I must Katya," He whispered to himself.

What I really meant to say  
is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you

He went back and looked around. John has demolished the place in a few minutes so therefore their job was done. He looked to where Remy was leaning against a tree, shuffling his deck of cards. He looked into Piotrs eyes

"I love her, you do too"

Piotr turned away and took John with him. They headed back Magnetos base in silence. All Piotr wanted to do was fall asleep in his bed and never wake up.

_A FEW DAYS LATER_

It was back into school and all of that great stuff. Piotr walked down the hall to his Biology class. When he walked through the doors Kitty was already in her seat, crutched lain down beside her. Piotr sat beside her at their table being careful not to bump into her.

"Like hi Piotr"

"Hi Katya, are you alright?"

"A little wounded, neglected maybe?"

"I am sorry Katya, I-"

"Had to"

"Da"

"It wont cut it this time, you left me" Piotr hung his head in shame and was quiet for the rest of the class. Until the very end, when Kitty left a bit early to get to her next class when he muttered 'Get well soon'. Kitty gave him a dark look as she left.

And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now I can see

Piotr didn't see Kitty at lunch so he assumed she left after Biology. At lunch he caught sight of Rogue, she seemed happy almost, content. That's when Piotr remembered Remy s words 'I love her, you do too'. He made up his mind on what he was going to do.

The next day in Biology he sat down next to kitty and passed her a note. He was never much of a poet but he tried. Kitty eyes scanned over the words, reading

Katya,

You were the antidote that got me by  
something strong like a drug that got me high  
I never meant to be so cold

Sorry,

Piotr

Kitty refolded the note and put it in her backpack. She ignored him for the rest of the day.

Later that night he was in Magnetos gym. He was bench-pressing about a ton with ease. He just rhythmically went about his routine. He was thinking about his Katya, all the pictures he had in his room, he had drawn them. All except one, it was picture Remy had given him; she was playing Frisbee with the other students and was laughing with that beautiful smile he loved.

He moved along to the sand bag, he started punching it, he thought about Kitty ignoring him, of John almost killing her of Remy, the traitor, yet still his friend. He punched the bag harder and harder, then it broke off the ceiling flew across the room with the force of the punch and split as it hit the wall.

He looked at himself, covered in metal, could barely speak English and a loser.

I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me

He made up his mind of what he would do once again. He was taking John with him. Well, he was going to ask John if he would come.

The next day Piotr strode nervously but determinedly into Biology. He sat next to kitty and fumbled with his backpack for a minute. Then he pulled out a beautiful rose and a picture of a kitten, which he drew and put them down in front of her. Kitty looked up at him.

"Do you forgive me Katya?"

She stared at him and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I am sorry I did not mean to make you sad" He said his heart sinking.

I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold

Kitty let out a little laugh; of course I forgive you she said leaning over to give him a hug. Piotr blushed crimson. The first part of his plan had somehow worked. He would just need to make his phone call later.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Piotr stood in front of the Xavier institute with John and 2 suitcases. He pressed the buzzer and the gates swung open. He guessed they had been expected. Most of the construction had been done by then. Storm was at the front door ready to show them in, so was Remy.

"Mon ami, you have made the right choice"

Piotr was shown in and directly to Xavier's study. The professor was waiting for them.

"Welcome"

"Thank you professor" Piotr responded.

"Yea, thanks mayte" John said.

"Your quite welcome. Now Piotr I understand you reasoning from the phone call and I agree to keep you here but I have a problem with the data you stole for Magneto. What was it?"

"Professor, we are very sorry for that. I did not give the disk to Magneto though. Here you go" Piotr said pulling the disk from his jacket pocket.

"Well Piotr, I am very impressed, my doubts have been cleared. I will call someone to escort you to your rooms"

"Thank you professor, I much appreciate it" Piotr said. John just smiled his maniac smile. They both stepped outside Xavier's office.

"PIOTR!" Kitty came running down the hallway and jumped onto him hugging him. He blushed and said "Hello to you too Katya"

"You came to me?"

"Da" Kitty squeezed him tighter and he smiled.

AFTER the initial shock had worn off many of the other students had been introduced to the 2 former enemies, they were settling in just great. One morning though Piotr was up extra early, he went to go visit Kitty.

He made it to her room and knocked on the door.

"Like hey Piotr"

"Hello Katya"

"What did you want to ask me?" Piotr smiled and pulled a box out of his pocket. He opened it and inside a beautiful bracelet lay there. It was a silver chain with a nameplate, with her name on it and pink gems on either side.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend Katya?"

Kitty squealed with delight "Of course" she said jumping on Piotr giving him a hug. He kissed the top of her head, for once not so cold.

Hey guys. Wow it's late. Anyways that is my story it's a one shot. Thanks to all my reviewers for my ROMY 1 shot. I think this one is a bit better. I like it better. Thanks again, review and thank you!

Bant


End file.
